


FBI Avengers (DISCONTINUED)

by anangelcried



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternative Universe - FBI, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Gen, Kinda Dark, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anangelcried/pseuds/anangelcried
Summary: A Criminal Minds inspired fanfic. Avengers are FBI agents part of the BAU.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	FBI Avengers (DISCONTINUED)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!

-Rossmore, West Virginia-

A cab drives silently through the street. Windshield wipers swish. Illuminated by the streetlights and reflections of rain, it makes its way down the road. Panning into the cab, the radio clock reads 3:42 AM. Soft jazz plays over the speakers. The driver is hooded. The windows are rolled down. Headlights are turned off. 

Aside from the devilish hour, nothing seems too out of the ordinary. Dogs are barking but otherwise the area was quiet. Houses are locked, windows dark. 

The cab pulls over. The engine stops and the door creaks open. Feet step out of the car. As the peculiar individual walks up the front drive the barking seems too quiet. The rain slows almost to a stop. 

The door to the small town house opens and closes gently. Small footsteps lead in on the stairs. Not many sounds soon follow. Then, a gunfire followed by a scream. 

-Manhattan, New York-  
-Avengers Tower- 

“Victims were a 38 year old man and a 35 year old woman. Man and Wife. Female victim was shot in the head and twice in the shoulder. Male was shot once in the stomach and once in the head. Children were left unharmed but called the police shortly after the unsub left the premises. They were awoken by gunshots and heard their mother scream,” Pepper dropped the file on the table and leaned against the back of Tony’s chair. Steve reached over and opened the file, spreading the papers out for others to look at.

“Where are the children now?” Natasha asked. 

“They were in protective custody of police but are now being looked after by their grandparents. A five year old boy and a seven year old girl.”

“Were they interviewed?” Tony joined in the conversation.

“They were asked a few questions but local police gave up when the grandparents arrived at the station.” Tony nodded and shoved a few papers over to Peter. 

“Victims were killed with a seven millimetre Remington Magnum bullet which suggests the unsub was a hunter of some kind. Bullets like that are used on animals like Black Bear and Elk,” Steve said.  
“Well, a hunter in the middle of West Virginia is nowhere near abnormal,” Peter interrupted, “but the question is, why would the unsub use such a high grade bullet?” Tony picked up the papers Peter was reading and examined them quickly. 

“Those bullets are fairly inexpensive. They’re used for killing large animals, correct?” He glanced at Steve who swiftly nodded his head. “This could suggest the unsub is smaller than the average person of his size, assuming male gender because of the hunting position, but also underlying that he uses inexpensive bullets because he hunts frequently.” 

“So we’re looking for a male, 5’6 maybe 5’7. Hunter?” Clint asked.

“Yes, assuming white but maybe not sure. Depends on the racial background of the population.” Tony replied. Steve cleared his throat.

“Alright. We’re going to West Virginia.”

-Rossmore, West Virginia- 

The team entered the local police station looking rather official like. Tony kept his sunglasses on. Steve greeted the head of police as soon as he walked in. Natasha made a beeline for the murder files. 

“I’m Agent Steve Rogers, profiler with the BAU. This is Agent Barton, Agent Potts, Agent Stark, Dr. Parker, and,” he paused to look around the room, “over there is Agent Romanov.” 

“Thank you for coming on such short notice,” The chief of police replied. He spoke in a tight lipped country accent. The kind you’d imagine would be accompanied with a straw hat and some overalls. He shook each of their hands except for Romanov who was already interrogating other officers. Steve glanced hardly towards her. 

“That would be our job, sir,” Tony replied rather smugly. The officer nodded, suppressing a small smile before turning and leading the group to their makeshift office. 

“I guess y’all can call this place home for the next week or so.” 

“Don’t worry sir, we’re usually in and out within a few days.” Peter said quietly but officially. The chief eyed the young agent. 

“How old are you, son?” The chief asked. Peter made a mental note to speak up next time. He wanted to sound like he could handle these things. 

“Twenty-four,” he responded. 

“Twenty-four and a doctor.” The chief crossed his arms. Tony glanced at the two, prepared to step in for the kid. Peter just shrugged.

“Doctor and Supervisory Special Agent, just like these guys. Although in certain areas I’m claimed as a genius autodidact.” The chief nodded. Tony smirked behind the kids back, continuing to sort through the papers they already had. 

“Okay then. If you need anything and I’m not around, my head deputies are over there. Caitlin Eldred and Ken Lewis. They’re here around the clock, don’t do much patrol anymore.” 

“We’ll see if we need them, thank you.” Peter shook the chief’s hand. 

“Can we speak outside?” Clint asked. The chief nodded and directed them to a different area of the building. 

Meanwhile, Steve snapped his fingers in the direction of Natasha, who held up a finger and continued her questions. The rest of the team unloaded their equipment as Steve stuck his hands in his pockets and swiftly made his way over to Natasha. 

“Agent Romanov we have strict orders to not tamper with any evidence or witnesses until instructed to.” He closed an open file she had been reading.

“And who gave that order?” She asked, putting folders back into brown cardboard boxes. 

“The law," Steve remarked. Natasha smirked and shoved the lid onto the box. 

“Rogers, we're here to find out who murdered two innocent victims not to follow some petty laws that no one would seem to care about, broken or not.” Steve crosses his arms.  
“We only know what we’ve been told. You tampering with evidence before we even have our surroundings mapped out could seriously jeopardize the case. Don’t do it again.” Steve turned around and stalked towards the case room, Natasha on his heels. Inside, Tony and Peter had almost everything mapped out on a cork board wall. Next to them a white board showed key notes of the case. 

“Well, what have we got?” Steve sat down at the center table, noticing the distinct features of a few suspects. 

“I have the names of the victims. Mr Beda Hadley, and Mrs Shannon Hadley. Children were Lincoln and Julia.” Tony circled the names on the white board. “Romanov, why don’t you and Barton go interview the kids. The address is in that file. Parker and Rogers, go to the crime scene, scope out anything they might’ve missed. Pepper, why don’t you go to local news stations. See what they’ve been putting out to the public and stop any of it. I’m gonna look around the area, see if I can find anyone who would know anything about the Hadley’s, what they were up to.” The team nodded and picked up what was essential. Natasha was the first out of the room, meeting Clint by the doors and informing him of what was happening. Then they split up.

Steve and Peter surveyed the contents of the house carefully. The grade A gloves they had on were white and constricting but it didn’t garner their focus. 

“The file said they were murdered in the bedroom.” Peter asked. Steve hummed a response and eyed the footprints lining the entryway.

“The killer came in the front door,” Steve walked from the door to the end of the hallway. “He turned and walked up the stairs.” He then did as he said and slowly took a first step. “He didn’t waver around. He was here for a reason then. That would explain why he didn’t harm the kids or steal anything.” Peter nodded. 

“It also seemed like he knew his way around the house. He didn’t have to look around for the parent’s bedroom, he just went straight into it.” 

“How do we know that?” Steve stepped off the carpeted stairs and sat down on them. 

“Well, if this was my first time in the house, how would I have known the stairs were over here. They are well hidden behind this wall. Also, the kitchen entryway is closer to the door than this area but the footprints lead straight to the stairs. Who’s to say he wouldn't have entered into the kitchen.” 

“Are you suggesting the unsub was familiar with the house?” 

“Therefore familiar with the family? Yes. This wasn’t the first time the unsub was in the house.” Steve and Peter then made their way upstairs. The floor of the upstairs hallway had the same muddy footprints, leading into the bedroom. As Steve and Peter entered, the curtains blew, creating an ominous feel. Peter held his breath. Orange mark cards were placed on the bed surrounding blood stains on the sheet stripped mattress. 

“That’s original,” Steve joked. 

“Have they checked for fingerprints? Along the railing, the walls, maybe even the headboard? As far as we know we could have necrophilia or even erotophonophilia on our hands.” 

"Lust murder?” Steve questioned. 

“Yeah. Maybe he did it for lust or maybe it was provoked by lust.” 

“The unsub could have been here because of an affair?” Steve examined the blood on the mattress again. 

“That’s what I’m thinking. The husband was killed first, right?” Steve and Peter glanced at each other with knowing in their eyes. 

“The unsub wouldn’t have done anything to the wife after though. The kids would’ve heard the gunshot and woken up before he had time,” Peter said. He ran his hands along the sides of his pants. “Unless of course the kids were in shock after it happened. Maybe they were scared. Or they didn't tell us everything that night. They could’ve just been rambling to the local P.D.” 

“We need an autopsy report and another session of questions on those kids.” Steve walked out of the room, pulling his phone out of his pocket on the way down the stairs. “I’m calling, Nat. Pete, let's go back to the station, let Stark know what we know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on having this be apart of a series of works, maybe different parts. But first i have to figure out how to do that lol.


End file.
